In Defense of a Dream
by Tala U.S.A
Summary: The weaving of time is an interact work that must be protected even if it is at the cost of love and life... "I'm sorry father, but it seems I'm more like you then you thought. I will do what I wish to do, and that only."  Was called Tale of Twin Dragon
1. The Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Ryjin and Tatsu. Please respect my characters for I've put a lot of work into developing them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Haunted<strong>_

* * *

><p>A shadow skirts the Sunset Shrine.<p>

Hard sharp blue eyes watch from the brush for any signs of life.

Leaves flutter and float across the grounds, all is quiet.

The creature stalks over the pave stones like a ghost, eyes glowing dimly.

The Tree of Ages looms above.

Casting a shadow over the grounds and cloaking the creature in darkness.

A full moon looms in the clouds above it making the shadows even stronger.

A wind blows the branches into a sway, cracking and groaning.

The creature's ears twitch this way and that.

Now only lengths away from it's pray it stills at the sound of a snap.

Ears spinning this way and that,

glowing eyes darting as a small growl passes through gleaming white fangs and lifted lips.

The wind grows stronger and clouds cover the moon,

killing what light was left.

When the clouds cleared the creature was gone,

leaving no signs of its existence.

* * *

><p>Always looking for a beta. So feel free to drop me a note if you would like to help. I hope you enjoy this. I'm also always a fan of art for my stories. ;)<p> 


	2. Cyanide Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cyanide Suicide<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the white light of the moon a shadow rips through the streets.<p>

A killer of the past, running blindly.

Eyes with a gleam of red,

tailing the creature with a taste for suicide.

The killer surges after.

Pale ice blazes like sliver,

in the creatures eyes.

Turning on him the creature becomes the hunter.

Stars blaze before the killers eyes.

A mouth full of dripping fangs

edged in black lips snap around

the life vain.

She will not bow.

She's a killer, like cyanide.

* * *

><p>Always looking for a beta. So feel free to drop me a note if you would like to help. I hope you enjoy this. I'm also always a fan of art for my stories. ;)<p>

Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had some things to work out, story development can be a update killer.


	3. Fever Pitch

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fever Pitch<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Time passes like a rolling beat,<em>

_drumming in her mind._

_The creatures need sings,_

_each verse leaves another scar._

_Pacing and pacing,_

_Around and around._

_She watches and waits,_

_for her chance to right the wrong._

"I will have it all," she swears.

"Really now," comes an unwelcome answer.

Red and white drop from the tree above. Quickly scanning the shrine's yard he turns his gaze on her, molten gold glare into flame blue.

"Last I checked we aren't even to be within a hundred feet of your 'objective.' What would _**He**_ do to you if _**He**_ knew you were so close?"

She growls as lips rise in a snarled.

_Blood be damned._

"Uncle or not. Sell me out and I will rip you to shreds," her eyes flash gold in emphasis.

"Stupid mutt. You're not the only one that misses her. Everyday I wonder what life would be like if she was still with us," his ears lay flat as he snarls at her.

"You have no idea how I feel Uncle. I'm the reason she died, so I have to make things right again," with one last lash from her tail she vanishes into the trees. A trail of crystal drops fly behind her and blurs her sight.

_She runs blind._

_Throwing her self through the brush,_

_stars explode._

_Screeching wheels,_

_and blaring horns._

_The world goes black_

_as she reaps what she sewed._

* * *

><p>Always looking for a beta. So feel free to drop me a note if you would like to help. I hope you enjoy this. I'm also always a fan of art for my stories. ;)<p>

Well, here is the latest. I'm going to pump out more tonight, but I think I will take my time posting them. That way if I have time issues again I can still give you an update.


	4. To Decide

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Decide<strong>_

* * *

><p>Echoes ring like laughter.<p>

The past ripples forth,

into sight.

Out of the darkness a scene starts to play.

Four children,

three girls, one boy.

Laughter reaches me,

as they run and hide.

The smallest,

midnight hair blows behind her.

Blue eyes glow in happiness.

I try to stop her,

tell her to wait.

Red eyes appear,

in the blink of an eye.

The little girl in its grasp.

An arrow flies past my head.

A women notches the bow,

ready to fight.

I try to get her to run,

to no avail.

Her arrow flies true,

one last time.

The fight at an end.

She collapses,

midnight hair fanned around her face.

My tears fall,

the child cries.

The world fades to black.

I've had centuries,

now it is time.

I will not run for the rest of my life.

This is my vow.

I will rectify,

_My_ mistake.

* * *

><p>Always looking for a beta. So feel free to drop me a note if you would like to help. I hope you enjoy this. I'm also always a fan of art for my stories. ;)<p>

Well, here is the latest. I'm going to pump out more tonight, but I think I will take my time posting them. That way if I have time issues again I can still give you an update. Sorry about the wait on this chapter. To be honest I forgot I hadn't posted it yet until a friend of mine asked where it was.

Thank you to all of those that have viewed my story and a special thanks to my first reviewer. As to your concerns on grammar and such, that's a work in progress seeing as my dear friend that has been betaing for me is very busy. It may take a while, but I hope by time the holidays roll around that we should have a better handle on it.

Chapter five is in the works and is going to be a dozy. Be ready to hit the ground running when it's posted. ;)


	5. AN UPDATE

I hate to do this, but I feel I should at least tell those that decided to follow this story whats going on. This story is not dead, just going through some major rewriting. It may take me a while to get a handle on it sadly due to lack of time and momentum. At this point I've made an attention leap to another story. It seems my mind has grown tired of Inuyasha at the moment, but a two year run of working on this story without any attention to others was amazing for me. I can't wait to share this story with all of you, but right now its slow. I hope you will enjoy my other story that I'm going to do my best to keep going till the end without any major rewrites. If you like the Legend of Korra I ask you to read it and review. Help keep me on track and moving along. In the mean time I'll keep working out the bugs with this one. Thanks everyone for the support over the years

Tala USA


End file.
